TMS #0: The Insanity
by Patrick Blah
Summary: This has little to do with animorphs, they make a few guest appearances tho! ^_^


Eh, this...well, I'm not ure what it is. But as Marco said in some book... "A topic will ... emerge." So go read my fic/thingie: Animorphaholics Anonymous!  
PS: Mweh, I know this has nothing to do with Animorphs! But my chars deserve this...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
This is what happens when you are an insane insomniac with a caffeine addiction who wants to write a fanfic at... ::checks:: ...4:30 AM. Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
::scene opens up on a room, with a circle of people in it::  
  
::a person stands up::  
  
Hello. My name is Patrick and I'm an Animorphaholic. And I am insane.  
  
::another person stands up::  
  
I'm Tom and I'm also an Animorphaholic.   
  
::Patrick jumps on Tom:: Die, you voice in my head!  
  
Tom: gack! Help! get 'im offa me!  
  
Patrick: mwa ha heh!  
  
::two people in white suits come up and grab Patrick, placing him in a straightjacket::  
  
P: Mwar!  
  
::For a minute everyone's silent, then someone stands up::  
  
::Someone stands up::  
  
Hi, I'm Nick. And I'm an Animorphaholic...  
  
Someone from next room: Voice in my head!  
  
Nick: um ... and I'm stuck in Hork-Bajir morph…  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Someone: no, your not.  
  
Nick: ::attacks person karate style, and tries to make him eat tree bark::  
  
Person: mpfhd!!  
  
Men In White: ::drag Nick away::  
  
::Someone jumps up and runs after them drying to spit on them::  
  
::a man in white jump out at her:: Now, now Cathy, you shouldn't have escaped...  
  
::Group of people look at each other::  
  
::Tom glances at someone and they snicker::  
  
::An explosion is heard from bathrooms::  
  
MIW: Dear Bob!  
  
Bob: huh?  
  
MIW: Tom and Matt blew up the bathrooms! AGAIN!  
  
:: 3 MIW drag the two away::  
  
::8 people left::  
  
::one person stands up::  
  
Person: I'm John, and I'm actually pretty sane, but I'm with them…  
  
Someone: That's not a sane thing to do…  
  
John: So, I'm going to let them take me too.  
  
MIW: ::escort John to where the other lunatics::  
  
Bob: ::spontaneously combusts::  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
::The remaining 6 people run out of building::  
  
Marco: why'd we have the meeting at the nuthouse, again?  
  
Cassie: it's not polite to call them nuts.  
  
Rachel: Psychos, Lunatics, Wackos ... those are okay though…  
  
Cassie: ::nods looking back a the crazy people wave at them::  
  
Jake: We're never having a meeting there again…  
  
Ax: That would be a good thing for our mental health.  
  
Tobias: Yeah, it would...   
  
::The Animorphs stroll off::  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bob, who's on fire: Who where the wackos? Let's find out! ::falls down, dead:  
  
Patrick: great. we we're this close to meeting the Animorphs, but noooooooo, you guys have to ruin it!  
  
Tom: Us?!  
  
Patrick: You're a voice in my head. I can't hear you. ::starts humming indecipherably::  
  
Matt: you should stop listening to music on the high tape speed…   
  
P: ::continues humming::  
  
John: Why am I even here?  
  
Cathy: Because you want to be near me?  
  
J: ::blinks:: Oh. That's how I'm insane, again.  
  
C: ::spits on John::  
  
J: aww ::gives her saliva back::  
  
T: ::gags::  
  
Nick: ::tries to eat 'tree bark,' also known as the padding in the rubber room::  
  
Reed: and you guys were let out for good behavior!  
  
P: Reed! I mean, Reed.  
  
T: ::passes out the Pat/Reed smooch picture to people::  
  
P: ::sees:: Michelle...  
  
Michelle: ::runs up and smacks Tom gleefully::  
  
Staci: This is a simulation. I am not real.   
  
(Whoops... I wonder what ever happened to Staci...)  
  
Stacey: ::walks in::  
  
Reed: Hi, Mom. ::is a few days younger than Stacey:: Where's dad?  
  
Stacey: Oh, you know the Ellimist. Always doing something.  
  
::an Andalite rushes in and hands Reed a pile of paperwork::  
  
R: ::moans:: A Queen's job is never done.. ::wanders off::  
  
Lynn: ::walks over dressed a a nurse:: Hiya!   
  
A real Nurse: Give back my uniform!  
  
::Lynn and the Nurse run off::  
  
Chris: ::is bored so kicks himself::  
  
Stacey: ow!  
  
Chris: ::grins::  
  
Eric: ow!  
  
Chris: ::blinks:: oh, yeah..  
  
Reed: ::looks at Eric holding leg confused and laughs::  
  
Amy: ::is on vacation::  
  
(Hint, hint Stacey.. is she ever coming back?)  
  
Jamie: ::turns hair green and face brown while sniffling at a picture of her dead brother::  
  
P: Welcome to the Morpher Society! The Insanest Hope for the Human Race!  
  
T: who are you talking to?  
  
P: The audience.  
  
T: ...  
  
Amy: ::comes back, magically::  
  
A: ::goes onto the computer, which magically appeared with her::  
  
A: hey look! ::on a website::  
  
~ ~ Start Self Promotion Here ~ ~   
  
::everyone crowds around::  
  
P: wow! The Morpher Society! ::checks profiles:: That's us!  
  
::Everyone oohs and ahhs::  
  
N: what's the address?  
  
A: http://www.morpherociety.cjb.net/  
  
N: so...http://www.morphersociety.cjb.net/?  
  
A: yes. http://www.morphersociety.cjb.net/  
  
T: I have a site too you know!  
  
M: yeah but it sucks.  
  
T: You're the co-webmaster, Matt! Or should I say SuperMatt?  
  
M: ::eyes go swirly::  
  
J: I don't know you people  
  
R: I have a site too..and It's good.   
  
E: where is it?  
  
R: http://www.angelfire.com/ok3/QueenReed/QueenReedsRealm.html  
  
Author: hey! jut cuz those are both your chars doesn't mean you can stick ads in my   
ads with them Andrea! Get out of my fic!  
  
Andrea: ::runs out laughing diabetically::  
  
Chars: ::all stare at author::  
  
Author: What?! WHAT?! Get back to work!  
  
::they keep staring::  
  
Author: ::notices Tom and Matt are missing::  
  
Author: ::turns around:: Oh, sh--  
  
::a sudden explosion occurs, knocking author out, and this fic, which was brought to   
you by The Morpher Society, Coca-Cola, and Insanity, ends!::  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Marco: That fic was completely pointless.   
  
Jake: yep.


End file.
